parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rugrat's New Groove (NicktoonFan124 Style)
Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Theme Song Guy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *1st Guard - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Old Man - Uncle Grandpa *Man for Bride Choosing - Spike (Rugrats) *Brides - Dory (Finding Nemo), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Marie (The Aristocats), Marge Simpson (The Simpsons), Fiona (Shrek) and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Pacha - Jimmy Neutron *2nd Guard - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Yzma - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Kronk - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Peasant near Yzma - Alex (Madagascar) *Announcer for Pacha - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Kuzco (Llama) - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Goofy (Disney) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Pete (Disney) *Chicha - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Chaca - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *Tipo - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Bucky the Squirrel - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jaguars - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Crocodiles - Hydra (Hercules) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Waitress - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Man giving thumbs up - Timon (The Lion King) *Chef - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Birthday singers - Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstien and Francis (Oliver and Company) *Llamas -Ants (A Bug's Life) *2 Men at the Checkboard - Miguel and Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) *Woman with Pinata - Kala (Tarzan) *Children with Pinata - Hugo, Laverne and Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Guard in Lizard Form - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Guard in Ostrich Form -Iago (Aladdin) *Guard in Octopus Form - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Guard in Gorilla Form -Magilla Gorilla *Guard in Cow Form - Manny (Ice Age) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Kuzco (Bird) -Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Yzma (Kitten) - Bia (Rio 2) *3rd Guard - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Bouncing Owner - Top Cat Scenes *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 2 - Jimmy's Arrival/The Rugrat's Advisor *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 3 - Tommytopia *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 4 - Big Mama's Revenge *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 7 - Jimmy Returns Home *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Ant! *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jimmy to the Rescue *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 14 - An Ant Alone/Friends, Finally *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jimmy's House *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 17 - Big Mama Confronts Tommy/Flik *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 19 - Big Mama's Bird Form *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove Category:NicktoonFan124 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The emperor's New School Spoofs